Report
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [Circle of Magic] The four mages must write a report to pass a class, but they discover something more than just a report....
1. Topic

The four mages are given an assignment, how will they fare?

* * *

---_Dicipline Cottage, dinner_---

Rosethorn had grumpily taken to her room right before dinner and Lark was trying to get her to come out.

Sandraline fa Toren, Sandry, had fluffed out her skirt so she could sit on it as she read over the instructions for their report for one of their classes. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea to do this kinds of things, so she decided to try doing something different, so she chose option four of the four things they could write about; In your own words, describe someone special to you who has given you something.

She didn't know what the others had picked, so she kept to herslef. The report _had_ to be on someone older and more experienced than they were, not to mention the report had to be in a certain form of writing that expressed it from one's own point of view. She also had to make sure that this person she was talking about was not someone related to her. So that ruled out her uncle...

---_Tris' room_---

Who could she use for this report? She was writing a report on the person who is most special to her and given her something... and she picked it knowing she could do it, but now she was regretting that... regreting it a whole lot...

---_Briar's room_---

"This was dirt's crud to be one of the choices... but I didn' wanna do a report on dem crops or nuthun' o' that sort..."

---_Daja's room_---

She decided to do a report on someone special, and she couldn't figure out what. Not to mention she'd skipped dinner, not like Briar or Tris had eaten either... only Sandry and Lark had eaten...

---_The magical connection_---

_Guys?_

_Yes, Sandry?_ came three voices.

_Are you doing the special person report?_

_Yeah,_ said three gloomy voices.


	2. Daja to Frostpine

---_Daja's report_---

He was there for me because he cared about me. He's my teacher, the man I look up to. His name is Frostpine and he is the most important person to me who has given me something to remember him by, his word or law and his word of work.

He may not be the healthiest person to be around... but he's like a father now that I've lost mine. He treats me like a daughter more than an apprentice, so I feel like he's my father...

He may not be a great mage or someone special, he may not be a noble or something that the world wants to posses, no, he's just a plain mage working here to make his life better than it had been before... and I wouldn't have it any other way!

He may not dress in fancy cloths, he may not always smell sweet, he may not always be able to win looks over, but he's still someone special to me.

I've been by his side for lord knows how long, but he hasn't asked me to leave and I haven't asked him to drop me as his apprentice, but I wouldn't have anywhere else to go because he's all I've got to hold onto... and that's enough for me!

---_Daja's grade_---

"Oh! I guess I passed..."


	3. Sandry to Lark

---_Sandry's report_---

She's all I've got and all I've had for the longest time... and I guess there's no way to show that kind of appreciation to someone who can only smile at you when you've done something wrong, who can just smile so innocently, like the wrong thing you did was right... I guess I've never been used to that because there's no way of knowing when I'll be scolded for doing the wrong thing!

I may swallow my pride when I'm near her, because that's the kind of feeling I get around her, like there's nothing wrong with knowing I can just swallow my pride and be me...

Lark, the woman who treats me like her own child, will always be inside my magic and in my heart as both a mother and a friend, as well as an advisor, someone I could have loved if I was older, someone who was always there and will be, someone who's willing to go the distance to make me happy... and she would have gone the distance to make me the center of her world if she could!

I will always remember Dedicate Lark of the Earth Temple because of her strong will, her beautiful face, all that glory she brings down upon the darkness in my heart, the thread that she wove tight around my heart, and the bond we share as mentor and apprentice...

Lark, I don't know if you'll read this, but I dearly wish you would remain immortal as you are to be with me, to see me get older and cheer me on in my own right! And I will cheer you on when you pass onto your next life!

---_Sandry's grade_---

"I-I-I-"

"How long has she been saying that?"

"Dunno, a while..."

"Think she passed?"

"I-I-I-"

"Yeah."


	4. Tris to Niko

---_Tris' report_---

He's not always polite, but he ain't no cheater either! He's not always going to stand there beside me when there's a duty to be done. He's been like this ever since we met. He's someone I want to hold dear to me, even more than a lover, and high above the clouds in his mighty power, and still hold him close to me when I know he'll be there to be part of my life.

I love him like a father and sometimes, even I wonder if there's a limit to his stern looks and sometimes I see it, his bright soul flung out into the open and I wonder in marvel if I can be like him...

In my heart, I've wished for more than just a few moments as his daughter, I've wished for him all my life, wanting someone in this world to take me away and let me be part of this whole slew of things that we call life, even if this thing called life takes him away from me, I will still care deeply about him in my heart, right where he should be. Even in this thing called life, I've known him, and I cared about him so because I want things I can't have, and I wanted a father like him, and now I've got him...

Niko is the one who has always intreuged me, despite his old age. He is still the man I wish I could have been a daughter to because of his strength and his kindness.

One day, I hope I can give back what I took from you, Niko, even if I have to give my life for it. I wish for someone like you to rest in peace somewhere safe, somewhere you've always wanted to be, someplace that no one can disturbe you. I wish I could always be by your side.

I am no longer a child, but I wish I was, that way I could be the small girl to whom would owe someone like you her life. I want to owe my life to you so I can pay the debt I owe you for the life in me you granted.

---_Tris' grade_---

No suprise... a good grade, Tris thought.


	5. Briar to Rosethorn

---_Briar's report_---

Rosethorn... how do you desribe someone like Rosethorn? She someone that you can't put into words! She _is_ an incredible person, she's so kind when she feels like it, she's someone who can't ever be put into any sensible words!

Rosethorn is someone who can't be tied down.

Rosethorn is someone who can't be told what to do.

Rosethorn is someone who I will always look up to.

She is someone who won't be tied down by laws when it comes to someone, weather it be friend or foe, family or no. There are things that can't be described in words, and Rosethorn is one of those things! Not a single sentence can describe this wonderful woman!

---_Briar's grade_---

He stared at the page. Nah, can't be right! I mean... I ain't no genius...


End file.
